The Prophecy of the Four Powers
by BlueMeteorGirl
Summary: Two countries are on the brink of destruction because of one man. They will bring along the rest of the world down with them. But there is still hope. A prophecy left behind by Clow Reed is the only solution in saving the world...and 4 are chosen. SXS EXT
1. Prologue

**The Prophecy of the Four Powers**

**Prologue:**

_Before all places on earth became countries and there were rulers, there was one man that was known for his magic capabilities as well as his kind heart, Clow Reed. He helped everyone for centuries to cope with problems as well as finding solutions to them. However he lived too long. After being immortal for 500 years he decided to retire into heaven. But before he left the Earth he left behind a prophecy which was heard everywhere and embedded into a magical temple: _

"_When everything is in chaos,_

_four powers will arise in the midst of battle._

_One with the power of the moon,_

_Who will be my reincarnation…_

_Will guide the others to saving the world._

_Another with the power of the sun,_

_With a pure heart and smile,_

_Will opened the key and releases thy powers._

_The third will be of pure strength,_

_Carrying powers of the stars,_

_Will help the sun._

_Lastly will be pure voice,_

_This will unleash the world from the clinging darkness…_

_No one understood his prophecy…but soon one day it will come true. After countries formed, there were two opposing countries, the Cherry Blossom Country and the Wolf Country. As both countries went into war 2 members of each royal family disappeared into the night, from the Cherry Blossom Country it was Princess Sakura who was the daughter of the Kinomotos and her cousin, Tomoyo Daidouji; from the Wolf Country Prince Xiao Lang who was the heir to the Lis and his cousin, Eriol Hiiragizawa._

Hehe! Hope you enjoy " I'm sorry it the "prophecy" sounds REALLY weird…" I couldn't think of anything else… -Chibi


	2. Sakura and Tomoyo’s Socalled Escape

Chapter 1:

Part 1: Sakura and Tomoyo's So-called Escape

The sound of rocks fell from a cliff. A gasp of horror was heard as a purple ribbon floated downwards.

"Tomoyo, are you okay?" The innocent soothing voice belonged to Sakura Kinomoto. She had the most mesmerizing emerald eyes that shone with warm as well as the silkiest light brown hair which reached up to her waist. Her clothes consisted of a pink scarf which covered her neck, a light green jacket, a pink tang top which was decorated with cherry blossoms on the back, light brown capris, and shoes. On her back was a green bag with white wings protecting whatever it held inside. With one hand she held a rope that reached to the top of the cliff and with the other held her best friend/cousin, Tomoyo Daidouji.

"I'm alright Sakura! Thanks for saving me!" Tomoyo answered back. Her voice was a weaving melody that could soothe a baby to sleep in seconds. She had amethyst eyes that shone as bright as stars with purple hair going between her shoulders and waist. Her clothes consisted of a black jacket, a purple t-shirt, a purple bag on her back, blue pants, and shoes. On her belt was a flute and first-aid supplies. Sakura stared up to where they were so far. Approximately 200 feet from the ground of the Cherry Blossom Territory, they were on a cliff that separated the Spring Country from the Cherry Blossom Country. They were at least 100 feet away from the ground of the Spring Country (The Spring Country is located between several countries, the Snow Country, the Wind Country, the Fire Country, the Cherry Blossom Country, and the Wolf Country).

"Tomoyo, we have about 100 feet to go! Do you think you could make do with it?" Sakura said as she looked back at her friend who was still in danger. Tomoyo looked towards Sakura and said, "AWWWWW! Sakura's worried face makes me want to videotape it!" Sakura facevaulted as Tomoyo struggled to get her video camera out of the bag.

"TOMOYO! YOU'RE IN DANGER RIGHT NOW AND ALL YOU COULD THINK ABOUT IS FILMING ME?!?!?!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo nodded. At that moment, a strong wind blew towards the two and both screamed. Sakura lost her grip with holding Tomoyo and Tomoyo fell downwards.

"TOMOYO!!!!" "SAKURA!!!!" Sakura wasting no time let go of the rope and lunged toward Tomoyo while grabbing a pendant from under her scarf.

"RELEASE!" Her pendant became a wand that had a full moon with smaller phases of the moon in tinier balls located on the sides of the full moon. She grabbed it and yelled, "Your mistress Sakura commands Fly to help out!" Her wand evolved into having wings on the moon and she flew under Tomoyo to catch her in time. As the two flew towards the top of the cliff a yell from the bottom was heard. Sakura and Tomoyo both looked down as they saw a speck of black waving his arms at them with a group of others near the trees. Sakura put one of her hands next to one of her ears trying to figure out what the person below was yelling. Later her face turned a shade of angry red and she flew closer to the cliff and hit it with her fist angrily. Tomoyo videotaped it happily.

"SAKURA NO KAIJUU!" Sakura yelled at the person at the bottom as the cliff was collapsing towards the ground. Sakura and Tomoyo didn't get to see what happened because they flew over towards the Spring country.

Ehehehehe..." Tell me what you think! -Chibi


End file.
